


double knot

by PEGCHANGMIN



Category: Super Junior
Genre: (implied kry/kyuwook/yewook), (vamp jw + werewolf kyu), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEGCHANGMIN/pseuds/PEGCHANGMIN
Summary: Vampires and werewolves don't mix. Or at least, they shouldn't.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	double knot

**Author's Note:**

> when i tell u that ive been working on this fic since october of last year ... this was originally meant to be a kry threesome fic but was never finished (and will forever remain unfinished), however i've decided to post what i have so far. this fic is really near and dear to my heart: i wrote it during the peak of my love for super junior, and while i don't really stan/follow the group anymore, the members will always be very precious to me. 
> 
> quick side note: kyuhyun goes into premature heat in this fic. in my mind, prematurely triggered heats are not as strong as normal heats, so this won't be full blown heat sex. anyways this is literally a fictional story abt idols as mythical creatures so i guess logic doesn't have to make 100% sense. the title is taken from double knot by stray kids. 
> 
> with that being said, enjoy!

“Kyuhyun, let’s go out tonight!” 

Kyuhyun has to suppress the urge to laugh. He doesn’t even stop to pause his current Starcraft round. “Ryeowook, that’s really cute.” He smiles, continuing to click on targets on his screen. “Where do you want to go, _McDonalds_?” 

Ryeowook huffs, storming over to where Kyuhyun’s precariously perched on the couch, slamming Kyuhyun’s laptop shut. 

“Hey! What the —”

“— I’m not joking, Kyuhyun. Let’s go out tonight.” 

Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow, “... what was it that led you to this decision?” Ryeowook isn’t exactly the most _adventurous_ person that Kyuhyun knows, and it’s something he can say with confidence, considering that they’ve lived together for the past 5 years. 

“I dunno,” Ryeowook looks impossibly small in his oversized sweater, “I feel like I should go out more and try new things.” He smiles, looking more like a poster child for academic success rather than someone about to go clubbing. 

“Uhh … alright then … just give me some time to get ready.” Kyuhyun slowly tests out each word, unable to comprehend how he’s gotten into a situation he’s never imagined he’d be in.

Ryeowook’s face lights up, and for a second, Kyuhyun thinks that this might not be too bad. 

♪♪♪

Scratch that, this is a positively _terrible_ idea. 

Kyuhyun can’t breathe and his senses are overwhelmed by the menagerie of smells that are _everywhere,_ the sweaty tang of body odour clouding his mind. He coughs as an incredibly handsy couple slam into him, hands nervously grabbing onto Ryeowook. The club is packed to the brim, and Kyuhyun can do nothing but hopelessly cling onto Ryeowook’s tiny body. 

“Kyuhyun, this is so cool!” Ryeowook shouts over the music pumping through the speakers, eyes lighting up as he takes in all the sights around him. Kyuhyun nervously smiles, trying to keep a somewhat calm composure although every fibre of his being is _screaming_ to leave. 

“Hey, Ryeowook, I think I’m gonna go to the bathroom for a bit — I’ll be back in a sec, okay?” Kyuhyun feels a little bad for abandoning Ryeowook, but he quickly hurries away before his body can’t handle it any longer. He frustratedly shoves his way through the crowd before hurriedly making a beeline for the bathroom. As soon as he pushes open the bathroom doors, he’s hit with an instant sensation of comfort, fresh air flooding into his lungs. Kyuhyun moans in relief, slumping against the wall as he deeply inhales and exhales. After a while, he regains his breathing, and pushes himself until he’s in an upright position. “God, remind me to never go clubbing again,” Kyuhyun mutters under his breath, “this was a terrible idea.” 

As Kyuhyun’s about to leave the bathroom, his nose picks up on an incredibly distinct smell, feeling his body suddenly freeze. He has to repress every urge to go feral, but how can he really, when he’s clearly picked up on the scent of a —

— _vampire._

Kyuhyun involuntarily snarls, back hunching over as his breathing suddenly becomes shallow. _Oh my god, I can’t transform here, not in this dingy bathroom in this shit club,_ Kyuhyun’s human side panickedly thinks as his animal side slowly starts to take over. He’s about to barge through the bathroom door and attack whatever’s on the other side when he hears a voice pull him back to reality.

“Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun, are you in there?” 

It’s Ryeowook, his voice bright and cheerful interlaced with a little bit of worry.

 _Oh thank god, thank god_. 

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a sec!” Kyuhyun calls back in response, slowly regulating his breathing again to suppress his animalistic urges. It’s almost like he’s a fledgling again, weak and pathetic and ready to attack anything that crosses his path. But he can’t help but think back to the smell that triggered his reaction — vampire, and a relatively young one, too. 

_When’s the last time vampires roamed around Seoul? I thought they were scared off by the last vampire-versus-werewolves battle that happened decades ago. Are they trying to reclaim their lost territory?_

_Not a chance,_ Kyuhyun bitterly thinks, a growl rumbling low in his throat. If there’s one thing he despises, it’s got to be vampires and their grubby, disgusting, undead existences. However, his traitorous mind supplies him with _very_ unhelpful memories with Changmin, and Kyuhyun assumes that while he doesn't exactly _hate_ vampires, he would never voluntarily befriend one. He breathes in deeply one last time before pushing his thoughts aside and exiting the bathroom. 

Not surprisingly, Ryeowook’s on the other side, eyes wide and looking incredibly concerned. “Kyuhyun, I thought you got trapped in the bathroom! I was so worried.” He’s pouting a little, and Kyuhyun has to look away before he dwells too long on his … emotions. 

“Nah, there was nothing to worry about. I just — there’s nothing wrong.” Kyuhyun smiles reassuringly, and Ryeowook beams at him in return before his small hand grabs onto Kyuhyun’s arm. 

“Alright, well now, that I know you’re okay, let’s go back and have a fun time!” 

_God, he’s so naive it’s almost endearing,_ Kyuhyun thinks to himself before Ryeowook drags the two of them over to the bar, and their night of clubbing officially begins.

♪♪♪

Kyuhyun’s lost track of how many drinks he’s had. Granted, he has an alcohol tolerance that would put any frat kid to shame, but he’s starting to feel just a little bit tipsy. He’s gotten used to the whirlwind of smells cloaking the club’s atmosphere, and has fallen into a steady rhythm, dancing with Ryeowook on the dance floor.

Then he sees _him_.

Or rather, smells him first. 

It’s the terrible, cloying and perfumed smell he’s come to know far too well. It’s the smell that he picked up back in the bathroom, and is shocked that it slams against his senses with the power of a freight train, with freakish clarity. Kyuhyun’s immediate instincts are to cover Ryeowook with his body, sidling up against the smaller man as a protective instinct.

“Kyuhyun?” Ryeowook looks up at him with impossibly large, glassy eyes. In any other context, Kyuhyun’s heart would be beating a million miles per hour for many _other_ reasons, but right now he can’t stop focusing on the smell of fresh vampire just a meter away from them. He wills himself not to look, but Kyuhyun’s curiosity gets the better of him, and he turns around. 

_Jesus Christ._

Kyuhyun’s world nearly folds in on itself as he makes eye contact with the silver haired man smirking right back at him. His arms involuntarily wrap around Ryeowook’s slim waist as his eyes remain fixated on the vampire sitting at the bar. The vampire cocks a brow at him, flicking his silver hair out of his eyes. The vampire’s other free hand idly traces the rim of a glass cup with his fingertip, pausing to make eye contact with Kyuhyun before wetting his lips with the flick of a tongue. 

Instantly, a surge of heat fires through Kyuhyun as he feels his knees buckle. Kyuhyun’s hands start trembling again, a nervous tick he usually gets when he’s about to transform. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, this wasn’t supposed to happen. What the fuck?_ He betrays himself again by turning around to look at the vampire once more, enraptured by the way the vampire’s eyes are lined in a smoky kohl, smudged around the corners to make him look all the more mysterious. 

“Uh — Ryeowook? I think we should probably go.” Kyuhyun hurriedly says, fumbling with his words. “I think I’ve had a little too much to drink.”

Anyone, _especially_ Ryeowook would see through his obvious lie, but Kyuhyun doesn’t have any other option. Even if Ryeowook wants to stay, there’s no way Kyuhyun can be here any longer. He turns around to hurry towards the exit, before — 

“— leaving so soon? But the party’s just started.” A deep voice stops Kyuhyun in his tracks. Kyuhyun horrifyingly looks up to see the vampire blocking their path. The vampire elegantly raises an eyebrow, and has the _gall_ to smirk at Kyuhyun, with a knowing look in his eyes. 

Kyuhyun grits his teeth. “Get out of my way.” He snaps, trying his hardest not to inhale more of the vampire’s intoxicating scent. “I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but I need to get home.” 

The vampire laughs, raising his hand up and tracing Kyuhyun’s jawline with a fingertip. “But you smell so good, baby.” He takes a step forward, crowding Kyuhyun's personal space. “And _you,”_ he uses his other free hand to grab Ryeowook’s face, “you’re pretty cute as well. You going home with anyone tonight?” 

Ryeowook’s face flushes and Kyuhyun feels a surge of possessiveness flare through him. He quickly wedges himself between Ryeowook and the vampire, resisting the urge to snarl at the offending stranger. The vampire, _curse his stupidly attractive face and body_ , looks barely fazed by the action, only using it as motivation to further crowd into Kyuhyun’s space. 

“Hm, possessive are we?” The vampire snakes an arm around Kyuhyun’s waist, pulling him in closer. “You sure _smell_ like it, werewolf.” He whispers, lips brushing against the shell of Kyuhyun’s ear. 

Kyuhyun actually _growls_ this time, but immediately flushes as he feels his body start to overheat, almost akin to the sensation of having a fever. He knows he’s gone once his knees start feeling wobbly and his back makes contact with Ryeowook’s chest. Distantly, he feels Ryeowook’s hand wrap around his arm, but all he can focus on in the present moment is the feeling of slick.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck. No. Fuck._ Kyuhyun’s brain short circuts, but he knows that he needs Ryeowook to _get the fuck out of here_ before he finds out that his best friend of fifteen years has secretly been a werewolf all this time. He’s going into early heat, and he can tell by the smug look on the vampire’s face that the motherfucker is aware of that. 

“Hey, Ryeowook? How about you go home first, I’ll take care of this.” It’s such a blatant lie: anyone who's ever spent about 5 seconds with Kyuhyun would quickly learn that he is very much non-confrontational, but Ryeowook nods along, albeit with some apprehension. 

“Get home safe, Kyukyu. I don’t want to have you bail you out tomorrow morning.” He says sternly, though Kyuhyun can hear the worry laced between his words. Ryeowook pauses to glare at the vampire, before squeezing Kyuhyun’s hand and making his way out of the club. 

_Well, that was easier than expected._

The vampire makes a show of turning around to follow Ryeowook’s ass with his eyes, smirking when he finally turns around to face Kyuhyun again. “So, he doesn’t know? What a shame, he’s pretty cute too.” 

Kyuhyun’s positively fuming at this point, and he grabs the vampire by the collar of the silk shirt he’s wearing, pushing him up against a wall. “What did you fucking say?” He has no idea where all of his confrontational anger is coming from, and he definitely is having a hard time even standing. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” the vampire has a sharp look in his eyes, “could it be your poorly concealed crush, or the fact that you’re very clearly a werewolf?” Even though he’s the one pushed up against the wall, he looks so much more in control of the situation. “Mmm, you really do smell like one.” He grins, moving his hands down to grab Kyuhyun’s ass, pulling him closer in so they’re flush against one another. Their faces are an inch apart, and _of-fucking-course_ the vampire has to smell like a fragrant rose garden. 

“What’s your name, gorgeous?” The vampire asks, his fangs catching the light. 

Kyuhyun hates the way he leans into the vampire’s touch, the moan that’s threatening to spill from his mouth, and the way his flush travels from his face down his neck. “I’ll tell you if you tell me first.” He grumbles, still very aware of the vampire’s hands on his ass. 

The vampire laughs. “If that’s how you want to play it, baby. I’m Jongwoon. Now tell me yours.” 

Kyuhyun scowls, but complies. “Kyuhyun.” He mumbles, barely managing the words through gritted teeth. 

“Aww, that wasn’t too hard, was it?” Jongwoon says sweetly, moving one hand up to cup Kyuhyun’s face. “You’re in heat, aren’t you? You didn’t want your cute little friend to find out about your … wolfish tendencies, hm?” Jongwoon leans in for the kill, gently kissing the column of Kyuhyun’s neck while softly whispering the words against his skin. “Do you need help with anything?” 

Kyuhyun shudders, blushing harder than before. He doesn’t want to acknowledge the fact that he’s already half hard and incredibly attracted to Jongwoon. However, he’s been backed into a metaphorical corner, and knows how miserable he will be if he needs to take care of his heat by himself. He levels his gaze with Jongwoon, still squirming in his embrace. 

He can’t believe he’s saying this. 

“Can you help me with my heat?” It’s embarrassing to even force the words out, and Kyuhyun’s looking down at his shoes, furiously blushing. The briefest hint of a smile dances on Jongwoon’s lips, but his demeanor suddenly becomes serious. 

“Kyuhyun, are you sure about this?” 

Kyuhyun nods. 

“Are you drunk? Did you have anything?” 

“A couple, but I have high tolerance. I’m still coherent enough to make decisions.” Coupled with the adrenaline kick from his heat being triggered, Kyuhyun couldn’t be more in control of his decisions. Jongwoon nods, but still seems apprehensive. 

“And you’re sure about me being a vampire and all? You’ve ever had sex with a vampire?” 

Kyuhyun scowls, but still manages to flush. “Jeez, I didn’t think this was _‘Ask Kyuhyun About His Sex Life’_.” Jongwoon doesn’t crack a smile, still intensely serious. “Yes Jongwoon, I’ve fooled around with some of your kind in the past. I can take it.” 

His consent seems to flip a switch in Jongwoon, the vampire’s demeanor immediately changing. 

“Your place or mine?”

“Uh … my roommate is probably still back at my place so …”

“Mine it is.” 

In a split second, Jongwoon scoops Kyuhyun into his arms, bridal style. “Hold on tight.” He winks, before moving at superhuman speed out the club. The crisp nighttime air tingles against Kyuhyun’s skin, a very lovely contrast to the sweaty atmosphere of the club. However, Jongwoon moves quickly, navigating through the streets to an apartment complex, up an elevator, and they make it through the door of Jongwoon’s apartment in record time. Kyuhyun gasps when Jongwoon finally locks the door and places him down.

“Christ, I forgot about vampiric superspeed.” Kyuhyun mutters to himself, but is quickly cut off by Jongwoon pushing him up against the door, attacking him with a kiss. 

Jongwoon kisses _hard,_ his hands gripping Kyuhyun’s waist as Kyuhyun fervently tries to keep up, easing into Jongwoon’s kiss. They break for air, resting their foreheads against one another and panting into each other’s mouths. 

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that? You and your friend, both walking into the club looking delectable as _fuck_. I smelled you the second you walked in.” Jongwoon smirks. “Didn’t think you’d be this pliant, though.” Kyuhyun whines when Jongwoon leans in for another kiss, just as bruising and passionate as the last one. Jongwoon grins when his tongue slips in, hands moving down from Kyuhyun’s hips to grab his ass again. However, this time Jongwoon pushes Kyuhyun’s asscheeks apart just the slightest bit, enough for Kyuhyun to feel himself gush out more slick.

He fucking _whines,_ burying his face in Jongwoon’s shoulder in embarassment. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Jongwoon teases mockingly, moving his hands to the front of Kyuhyun’s pants, playing with the belt buckle. Kyuhyun groans when Jongwoon manages to unbuckle his belt, pushing the hem of his shirt up just enough for his fingers to ghost over Kyuhyun’s hip bones. 

“I’m … I haven’t done this in awhile. Have heat sex, that is.” Kyuhyun mumbles, stumbling over his words in the heat of the moment. 

Jongwoon coos, hands fully roaming underneath Kyuhyun’s shirt before grabbing his waist to pull him in closer. “You’re so fucking cute, you know that?” He moves in to press bruising kisses against Kyuhyun’s neck and collarbones, relishing the way Kyuhyun squirms and whines under his touch. “I wanna fuck you _so bad_.” He pauses to lave his tongue against the plane of Kyuhyun’s neck, making eye contact as his pupils dilate. 

Kyuhyun fucking _moans_ at that, body going slack and falling against Jongwoon’s sturdy figure. They’re pressed so close that he can feel Jongwoon’s half-hard dick through his pants, and can feel the wet patch at the back of his jeans growing. He’s so turned on his thighs are trembling, and every atom in his body is screaming for Jongwoon to fuck him. However, begging is still beneath Kyuhyun, so he continues whining and making soft _ah ah ah_ noises at the way Jongwoon pushes his shirt all the way up, stripping him of the garment. Jongwoon hungrily grabs Kyuhyun's ass again, making a point to also run his hands all over Kyuhyun’s sensitive thighs. His pants are soaked all the way through, and Kyuhyun’s emitting pheromones, filling Jongwoon’s apartment with his scent. 

“You’re so wet, baby.” Jongwoon purrs, fisting one hand into Kyuhyun’s baby pink hair. “Tell me what you want.” He smirks, playing with Kyuhyun’s chest and admiring just how sensitive he is. Kyuhyun’s hands immediately go for the hem of Jongwoon’s shirt, trying to get rid of the offending article of clothing. 

“Strip.” Kyuhyun snaps, though his words have no bite. Jongwoon watches amusedly as he lets Kyuhyun do what he wants to do, taking his shirt off with delicate hands. Kyuhyun hungrily takes in Jongwoon’s beautiful lithe body, running his hands over _anything_ that he possibly can. 

It’s evident how badly Jongwoon wants to take off his pants, so Kyuhyun becomes coy, smiling softly as he makes a show out of unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper. That incites a groan out of Jongwoon who immediately pushes Kyuhyun’s pants and boxers down, stripping him naked. Kyuhyun steps out of his shoes and the pants pooled around his legs, feeling awfully exposed in front of Jongwoon but _so, so, so_ much more turned on. His back is still against Jongwoon’s front door, but he cants his hips out invitingly, watching Jongwoon’s eyes darken with pleasure. 

“You’re so fucking hot, yanno that?” Jongwoon growls, grabbing Kyuhyun’s dick and jerking his fist up and down once, watching Kyuhyun tremble from sensitivity. He’s so fucking hard right now and he doesn’t appreciate the way Jongwoon keeps teasing him. 

“Take off your pants.” Kyuhyun grumbles, but his eyes flutter shut when Jongwoon’s hands go right for his ass, this time spreading Kyuhyun’s bare asscheeks apart and messily smearing some of his slick all over his hole. Jongwoon groans as he easily slides a finger into Kyuhyun, and quickly one finger turns into two. 

“Kyuhyun, baby, can you turn around?” 

“Can you take off your pants?” Kyuhyun snaps back, palming Jongwoon’s dick through his pants. Even though the outline in his pants, Kyuhyun can tell that Jongwoon must be fucking _big,_ even comparable to an alpha dick. Kyuhyun wants Jongwoon in him _badly,_ but Jongwoon just smirks at him, the stupid bastard. 

“It’s all yours, come and take them off for yourself.” 

“Oh, now _I_ have to do all the work?” Kyuhyun rolls his eyes and groans, but makes quick work of Jongwoon’s belt and pants, mouth practically watering when he gets his first eyeful of Jongwoon’s dick. True to his prediction, its fucking huge — it’s moderate in length but makes up for it in thickness, and Kyuhyun’s hands move to jerk Jongwoon to full hardness before his brain can catch up. Jongwoon moans when Kyuhyun reaches behind to coat his fingers in his own slick, and uses the same hand to lube up Jongwoon’s dick, taking his sweet time to watch Jongwoon be reduced to a whining mess. 

When Kyuhyun’s done, Jongwoon’s impatient. “Turn around.” He huffs, and Kyuhyun finally complies, winking as he braces himself with his forearms against the door, sticking his hips and ass out. Jongwoon growls at the visual before fingering Kyuhyun again, this time more desperate and fast paced. Kyuhyun’s leaking out more slick by the second, though Jongwoon is impossibly aroused by the sight and sensation. Jongwoon finally manages to stretch Kyuhyun out with four fingers, and slowly fucks his hand in and out of Kyuhyun, relishing all the noises that spill out of Kyuhyun’s mouth. His other hand (also covered in Kyuhyun’s slick) slowly jerks off Kyuhyun’s dick — all in all, Kyuhyun’s using every fiber of his existence to will himself into standing up, though he’s so overwhelmed by the feeling of Jongwoon’s hands in him and on him that he throws all logic out the window. 

Kyuhyun’s so fucking gone that he finally resorts to begging. “Please Jongwoon, please fuck me _oh my god_.” He whines, and he feels Jongwoon rub the tip of his dick against Kyuhyun’s hole before spinning Kyuhyun around and pinning him to a nearby wall, hands hungrily wrapping around Kyuhyun’s thighs. 

“Oh my God, I’d thought you’d never ask.” Jongwoon growls, indulging himself for just a moment to rut against Kyuhyun, grabbing their dicks together and moaning at the feeling of jerking both of them off at the same time. 

“A—ah, Jongwoon, stop doing that, I’m going to come if you keep jerking me off.” Kyuhyun groans, eyes fluttering. Jongwoon mumbles an apology under his breath and moves his hands to grab Kyuhyun’s thighs again, enjoying how Kyuhyun trembles at such a gentle touch.

“I’m just asking this preemptively, but would you let me bite you?” Jongwoon asks, lips brushing against the column of Kyuhyun’s neck again. The reaction is instantaneous, a guttural grunt in response to his question.

“Oh, _fuck_ , _yes,_ ” Kyuhyun gasps, eyes fluttering shut, “you don’t have to ask me twice.” 

Jongwoon’s smile turns wicked. “Duly noted.” He says, before hoisting Kyuhyun up against the wall with his arms, angling their bodies in such a way for the tip of his dick to press against Kyuhyun’s entrance. 

“Ready?”

“Oh my God, I was _born_ ready, _please_ fuck me.”

“Mouthy, aren’t we?” Jongwoon laughs, and carefully lowers Kyuhyun while simultaneously lifting his hips up, and watches Kyuhyun sink down on his dick. And God, it is a sight — Jongwoon almost comes right on the spot seeing Kyuhyun stretched out around his cock. They moan in unison when Kyuhyun sinks down all the way, adjusting himself to the sheer size and luxuriously feeling stuffed full of dick. Jongwoon cants his hips up on instinct, slowly fucking in and out of Kyuhyun as he watches the other man be reduced to a moaning mess, spread up against the wall. It feels fucking _amazing,_ but Kyuhyun starts to look uncomfortable so Jongwoon quickly scoops Kyuhyun back into his arms, and still inside him, carries him over the bed. 

The second Kyuhyun back meets the duvet, Jongwoon pistons his hips and slams right back in, and it incites the loudest moan he’s heard from Kyuhyun all night. 

“Found it.” Jongwoon smirks, using his hands to push Kyuhyun’s legs up until his knees touch his chest. “I’m gonna go harder, is that alright with you, baby?” 

Kyuhyun nods, eyes glazed over and slightly watery. “ _Please._ ”

Jongwoon’s thrusts become deeper and faster, hitting Kyuhyun’s prostate with each thrust. He can see Kyuhyun start to reach his climax, and Jongwoon keeps up the pace, but leans down to kiss Kyuhyun’s collarbones and neck. In between thrusts, Jongwoon unleashes his fangs and bites down, moaning at the taste of blood rushing into his mouth. For Kyuhyun, the pain is immediate, but quickly replaced by a stimulant that turns him on more, causing his dick to twitch and a string of curse words and a long moan to spill out of his mouth. 

“Feels so fucking good, I’m so close.” Kyuhyun babbles, head falling against the pillows to expose more of his neck. Once Jongwoon’s drank his fill, he makes quick work to lap at the wound, his saliva quickly closing the puncture hole. 

“Baby, I’m so close too. You feel like a dream.” Now Jongwoon’s having trouble forming words, drunk on lust and blood, stumbling over his words just like Kyuhyun. He can feel the cusp of an orgasm, the tightening feeling in his stomach, and fucks Kyuhyun with more fervour, occupying his mouth with pulling Kyuhyun in for a kiss. Kyuhyun moans into Jongwoon’s mouth when Jongwoon finally comes, his come spilling into Kyuhyun. 

“You can come now too, baby.” Kyuhyun chokes out a sob before finally coming, painting Jongwoon’s chest before collapsing against the bed, eyes glassy and panting. Jongwoon slowly pulls out, watching his come leak out of Kyuhyun, and almost gets hard at the sight. He curiously leans down and licks Kyuhyun’s hole, watching Kyuhyun softly whine, pushing Jongwoon away. 

“Stop it, you’re torturing me.” Kyuhyun complains, only eliciting a laugh from Jongwoon before he wills himself to get up to find a washcloth.

After Jongwoon cleans the both of them, taking meticulous care when cleaning out his come (he may have gotten half hard in the process) he goes back under the covers to cuddle Kyuhyun, clinging onto him like a koala. 

“Woah. Didn’t think you were a cuddler.” Kyuhyun laughs at the striking contrast between current Jongwoon and the Jongwoon that just fucked him less than ten minutes ago. Jongwoon immediately jerks back like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Is that … okay?” 

“Woah! Yeah, that’s okay, I was just surprised, that’s all.” Kyuhyun says, quickly backtracking and genuinely heartbroken at the despondent expression painted all over Jongwoon’s face. Jongwoon slowly nods, before quickly returning to cuddling Kyuhyun as if his life depended on it. 

“Some people find it weird. I get lonely pretty easily.” Jongwoon quietly confesses. 

Kyuhyun’s eyes widen, but soften at the authenticity of Jongwoon’s confession. “Well, I’m not going anywhere, so you don’t have to worry about anything.” 

Jongwoon’s face immediately breaks out into a beautiful smile. He’s flaunting a lovely post-coital glow, happily smiling up at Kyuhyun. He’s even —

“— oh my god, are you _sparkling?_ ” The nighttime city lights filter through Jongwoon’s bedroom window, and wouldn’t you know it, his skin sparkles softly. Jongwoon flushes, fake-punching Kyuhyun. 

“Shut _up_ , we don’t talk about that!” 

Kyuhyun laughs, but finds himself smiling happily at Jongwoon before the two of them doze off. 

♪♪♪

Kyuhyun wakes up the next morning to Jongwoon eyeing his morning wood, and he’s torn between being incredibly aroused and rolling his eyes at Jongwoon.

“Good morning to you too, Jongwoon.” Kyuhyun mumbles, rubbing his eyes. 

Jongwoon flashes a fanged grin. “Can I suck you off?” 

Kyuhyun finally gives into the urge to roll his eyes. “Are you kidding me?” 

Jongwoon has the _nerve_ to poke at Kyuhyun’s erection, sticking his tongue out. “I dunno, you don’t really seem to be kidding either. It seems pretty legit, don’t you think?” 

The rational side of Kyuhyun’s brain would’ve told Jongwoon to fuck off. However, the “ _I’m still going through heat_ ” side of Kyuhyun’s brain lights up, and is impairing all logic. Jongwoon licks his lips and Kyuhyun groans, dick twitching. 

“There we go.” Jongwoon smirks. “Can I suck you off?” 

Persistent bastard. 

“Fine.” Kyuhyun groans, and Jongwoon moves _fast_ — he doesn’t need to be asked twice. Before Kyuhyun can blink, Jongwoon’s shifted positions, straddling Kyuhyun’s hips and lowering himself. He sucks off Kyuhyun, fast and wet, and Kyuhyun fists one hand in the bedsheets and tugs on the hair at Jongwoon’s nape with the other. When Kyuhyun comes with a wail, Jongwoon happily swallows, making a show of licking his lips afterwards. 

Kyuhyun whines, head falling back against the pillows. “Vampiric stamina. I’ll never understand your refractory period.” He sighs, narrowing his eyes at the way Jongwoon smiles amusedly at him. “Hey, don’t smile at me like that.” Something about Jongwoon causes Kyuhyun’s heart to skip a beat, but he doesn’t dwell on that feeling for too long because Jongwoon moves upwards to capture Kyuhyun’s lips in a soft kiss. It’s unlike any of their previous kisses: it’s softer, slower, and Kyuhyun’s hands move to massage Jongwoon’s hips, getting lost in the sensation. 

He eventually has to pull away for air, sighing when he remembers that Ryeowook must be worried sick. 

“Ah, Jongwoon —” he murmurs when Jongwoon starts kissing his neck, “— my roommate is probably wondering where in the world I am.” Jongwoon sighs, but pulls away after giving Kyuhyun’s lips one last peck.

“Get dressed, I’ll go make breakfast.” Jongwoon moves with practiced speed, dressing himself in under a second before winking at Kyuhyun and dashing out of his bedroom. Meanwhile, Kyuhyun groans, pushing himself out of bed and fishing around for his clothes. It’s probably not the best idea to leave Jongwoon’s apartment, especially during the middle of his heat, but he knows that he’ll create more problems once Ryeowook gets suspicious. Kyuhyun gets dressed in record time, and heads to the kitchen for breakfast.

Surprisingly, breakfast with Jongwoon is pleasant. Jongwoon makes a traditional Korean breakfast for Kyuhyun, though he chooses to sip from a coffee mug presumably filled with blood. 

“So, tell me a bit more about your roommate.” 

The question catches Kyuhyun off guard as he’s halfway through a bite of kimchi and rice. “What?”

“Your roommate, yanno. Ryeowook. I’m guessing he’s the cute one from the club, right?” Jongwoon smirks, sitting on the edge of the kitchen island, luxuriously stretching his legs out. Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. 

“You’re just asking because you want to fuck him.”

Jongwoon raises an eyebrow. “And you don’t?” 

Kyuhyun’s face immediately flushes. “That’s off topic.” Jongwoon, the observant motherfucker simply laughs, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you really going to live your life in denial? I could practically smell your attraction in the club. You’ve got a pretty obvious puppy crush.” 

Kyuhyun groans, cradling his face with his hands. “I’ve had the biggest crush on him for the longest time, but he’s a _human_. He has no idea I’m a werewolf, or that mythical life exists for that matter. You know the dangers of exposing our true identities to humans.” 

Jongwoon nods, but there’s something in his gaze that Kyuhyun can’t quite pinpoint. The conversation ends promptly after that, though Kyuhyun’s heat kicks in again, and causes him to whine and rut up against Jongwoon. He starts unbuckling his pants, tossing his head to one side to expose his neck _just so_ to Jongwoon, tempting him. 

Jongwoon groans, but begins pushing down his own pants. “You’re insatiable.” He grumbles under his breath, but is already half hard. “I forgot what it was like when a werewolf goes into heat.” Jongwoon laughs, but Kyuhyun can tell he’s aroused by the way his pupils dilate and how one of his hands wraps around Kyuhyun’s dick. “What do you want, baby?” 

“Fuck me, _please_.” Kyuhyun’s not above begging anymore, body screaming for some kind of release. 

Jongwoon doesn’t need to be asked twice. He grabs Kyuhyun’s hips, spinning both of them around so Kyuhyun is pushed up against the kitchen island, lifting him up so he’s seated at the edge of the marble countertop. Kyuhyun’s still loose and stretched out from the previous night, but Jongwoon still takes his sweet time to tease Kyuhyun, shallowly fucking him with two fingers before Kyuhyun gets impaitent. 

“Hurry up, you motherfucker.” Kyuhyun growls, but his words get cut off when Jongwoon pushes Kyuhyun’s legs up with one hand, abruptly fucking into him and using Kyuhyun’s slick as lube. Jongwoon fucks fast and hard, gripping onto Kyuhyun’s thighs as he watches Kyuhyun’s sharp demeanor dissolve into a moaning mess. 

Kyuhyun comes first with a shout, into Jongwoon’s hand and slumps against the marble countertop. Jongwoon uses the change in angle to fuck deeper into Kyuhyun, keeping a fast pace to chase his orgasm. His grip tightens around Kyuhyun when he finally comes, spilling into Kyuhyun. 

“Ugh gross.” Kyuhyun comments after Jongwoon pulls out and the two are gasping for breath. “You got me all dirty again.” 

Jongwoon simply lifts up the hand that’s covered in Kyuhyun’s come, bringing it up to his mouth and making a show of licking his hand clean. Kyuhyun whimpers at the sight. 

“I don’t see you complaining.” Jongwoon smirks. “You can take a shower before you leave, though.” 

“Oh god, that would be amazing.” 

Kyuhyun retreats to the shower, and Jongwoon offers him a clear pair of underwear and socks, as well as a sweater. The warm water against his skin feels amazing, and the steamy atmosphere of the shower spurs Kyuhyun to jerk off, achieving his third orgasm of the morning. He makes quick work of cleaning out Jongwoon’s come, though getting half hard in the process. Kyuhyun dries and dresses himself efficiently, thankful for Jongwoon’s sweater — though a simple article of clothing, Jongwoon’s scent should deter other possible werewolves on his journey home. 

When Kyuhyun exits the bathroom, Jongwoon’s already finished washing the dishes (and cleaning the entire fucking kitchen, so it seems). Jongwoon hums at the sight of Kyuhyun in his clothes, unable to stop himself from smothering Kyuhyun in kisses. 

“At this rate, I’ll never get home.” Kyuhyun laughs, but kisses Jongwoon back nonetheless. 

“It’s not my fault you look so good.” Jongwoon grumbles, but eventually manages to let go of Kyuhyun. “I also don’t do this often, so don’t get too cocky.” He says, before handing Kyuhyun a tiny slip of paper with his phone number elegantly scrawled on it. 

Kyuhyun smiles amusedly. “Your phone number?” 

“In case you need any … help. Or if you want to hook me up with your roommate.” Jongwoon winks. Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. 

“In your dreams!” He exclaims, but kisses Jongwoon before he leaves. 

Jongwoon waves, softly smiling. “Get home safe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](http://twitter.com/PEGCHANGMIN)


End file.
